Slumber Party
by Empira Arieona
Summary: The girls are having a slumber party since the boys are all out training. Or are they? The boys decide its a good time to pull a prank, but when the girls find out its an all out war. Check the reviews if in doubt! *I got back on, editting and updating
1. The Confusion begins

(I don't own InuYasha. Sorry if it isn't double spaced)

"Come one, Come all." said Arie (me) "To an exclusive all Girls slumber party!"

Few min. later in a bedroom full of sleeping bags

"O.k. As we all know the boys are out training so we will have a slumber party, in my

house. Now let me go through my list to make sure everyone is here. Rin," said the

jaguar girl, Arie, looking up from a sheet of paper.

"Right here." called a sweet voice.

"Kagome," continued Arie fingering her blonde and red speckled hair.

"Here." said the miko

"Kikyou. Kikyou? Are you there?" called Arie loudly, before noticing a few soul stealers.

"I guess so. Um….. Sango?"

"Over here," responded Sango

"Do you have Kiara?"

"Yes," said Sango as Kiara mewed.

"O.k., Kagura?"

"Yes," said Kagura sounding very board.

"Kanna?" called Arie

"……….."

"Right," said Arie checking off Kanna's name and continuing. "Last and least, Ayame."

"Here, but, what was that last bit?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Arie chuckling nervously "That is everybody, but why are

we over one?" finished Arie scanning the small crowd with her red eyes.

"You never called me." came a voice from the back. Everyone turned to see who was

there.

"Jakotsu?" said everyone.

"This is girls only!" said Kagome

"So, get out of here, NOW!" said Kagura

"But," started Jakotsu "They won't let me go train with them."

"Hmm, I wonder why." said Sango

"But, I just want to trade make up tips." defended Jakotsu

"LEAVE!" shouted everyone

"Fine." said Jakotsu as "he" crossed his arms, made a pouting face and then, when "he"

realized one cared, left.

Meanwhile outside

"This is perfect." said InuYasha as all the boys stood around him under a huge picture

window. " They all think we are training so now is the perfect time to scare them."

"InuYasha, you shouldn't do that." said Shippo. InuYasha hit him bluntly on the head.

"Hey, InuYasha! It is true thought." mumbled Shippo in his own defense

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." said Shippo, pouting.

"Ready," asked Miroku eager to see a group of girls in a "natural" setting

"1…2………"

"Hey, What are you doing here, InuYasha?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Didn't we get rid of him?" whispered Miroku to InuYasha.

"I don't think it's possible to get rid of him." muttered InuYasha

"Oh, please let me stay. I just want to have some fun." pleaded Jakotsu. Everyone but

Jakotsu sweat-dropped.

"LEAVE!" shouted everyone but Sesshoumaru and Naraku. (I just don't see them as

the shouting type. )

Meanwhile inside

"Oh! Come on Kikyou and Kagura. You can't have a slumber party with out a mud

mask." begged Rin. Arie laughed evilly as she came closer and closer to the two with all

the fixings for a mud mask.

"Why should we wear one, when none of you are?" pointed out Kagura.

"Well," started Arie thinking of a reason, other than having fun at watch the two of them

squirm.

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked Ayame.

"No." said Arie. Just then Kanna brought her mirror for everyone to see.

"They're trying to scare us. Aren't they?" asked Kagome.

"That would be a safe guess." said Sango.

"Well, we can't let them get away with that." said Arie.

"Mew!" said Kirara in agreement with her fellow neko.

Don't forget read and review.


	2. The Plans are Made

Well I still don't own InuYasha. I forgot to tell you Arie is pronounced air-y you could

say are-y but that's wrong. Anyway read on. And don't forget read and review.

Outside

"InuYasha, they're going to find out what you're doing, and you'll be in so much

trouble," pointed out Shippo.

"Then let's not let them find out," said Sesshomaru.

"Or we could just eliminate the two loud mouths," said InuYasha.

"Who, you and Kouga?" asked Shippo smugly. InuYasha hit Shippo on the head, again.

"NO! You and Jakotsu."

"He hasn't left yet?" asked Jaken.

"No," said Naraku.

"O.k., fine," said Shippo. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jakotsu and Shippo left, both

with arms crossed and pouting.

Inside

"If we go out the back they won't notice we left." said Kikyou.

"There, see, Kikyou-sama," said Arie putting her arm around Kikyou. "You're finally

coming around. And it wasn't that bad?" Kikyou glared at Arie, who backed away. "Or,

maybe it was." The girls started out the door, Arie and Ayame last.

"Arie," said Ayame quietly. "What was that you said before?"

"Well, I…….." said Arie finding her self at a loss of words. "Oh, just nothing, nothing

forget about it. Okay?" finished Arie as she walked out the door

Outside

"They left," said Miroku.

"They know," added Sesshomaru.

"Its war!" declared InuYasha.

Outside in the backyard

"O.k. girls, here's the plan," said Kagura as everyone huddled.

Outside in the front yard

"Now what?" asked Kouga.

"We plan." responded Naraku. InuYasha smirked.

"Hey, what are you thinkin', mutt?" asked Kouga.

"I tell ya, puny wolf." (I'll give you three guess who that was and there all InuYasha)

And with that the guys huddled and InuYasha shared his plan.

Later on in a near by forest

"And then, when they walk underneath the bowl, they'll get a mask of their own."

finished Kagura.

"Arie, are you o.k.?" Kagome asked Arie, who appeared to be sobbing.

"Its Kagura and Kikyou."

"What about them?" asked Rin sweetly.

"I'm just so proud!" she finished. Everyone, but Arie, Anime fall. "What?" finished

Arie


	3. Revenge

I even still don't own InuYasha. Now before I start the last time I wrote this I ended

after this chapter, so if you want me to continue please say so in your review. O.k., have

fun.

"They're nearby," said Sesshomaru.

"Behind that bush," whispered InuYasha.

"Now, Jaken," said Miroku, "aim you staff just above their heads."

"Why should I do what you say?" asked Jaken defiantly.

"Because if you don't I'll - " started InuYasha

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, stopping his brother's outburst "Do as the monk said."

"Yes, me lord," said Jaken.

"Just a few more steps," said Sango.

"And we can scare the life out of them," said InuYasha. (Actually that expression could

be offensive to a certain priestess.)

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru," whispered Rin as the guys started to take a step forward,

but before either the girls or guys could use one another's traps, something fell from the

sky and covered everyone.

"What is this?" asked Naraku.

"Its sticky," said Kagome.

A streak of pink flashed by and feathers fell to the ground, sticking to everyone.

"What on earth?" asked InuYasha.

"Serves you right," said Shippo, as he changed back into his fox form and landed next to

Jakotsu.

"Oh! InuYasha!" exclaimed Jakotsu. "You look absolutely adorable!"

"Oh, man," said InuYasha

"The moral," said Arie. "Don't mess with the kid or the gay guy, they'll get even."


	4. Joined Forces

I guess I got enough reviews to keep on writing. (I'm so bored, right now, you all

could have said for me to give up writing entirely.)

I don't own InuYasha

InuYasha: Thank God.

Me: No, not just you, the show.

InuYasha: I have a show named after me?

Me: YES!

InuYasha: What's it like?

Me: Well, it- hey stop getting me off topic! (To readers now Anyway read and

review, before dog boy over here starts up again.

Shippo and Jakotsu stood for a moment absorbing their triumph.

"Hey, Jakotsu," said Shippo. "We'd better get going."

"Oh, ok," said Jakotsu with a sigh. "Good bye for now, InuYasha" finished Jakotsu as

the two left.

"I can't believe they did this," said InuYasha trying to get off the pink goo.

"They just got even," said Ayame.

"No," said Arie. "they got ahead, too ahead."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? " asked Kouga. (who else did you think had grammar

like _that_.) Arie smirked at the wolf.

"A prank off."

"What are you talking about?" asked InuYasha.

"You can't see it?" asked Sesshomaru with out really wanting an answer. "Their revenge

was too great. We must not let them remain as they are."

"Why don't we work together?" asked Kagome.

"Why should we?" asked InuYasha, confident that the guys could over come the duo

alone.

"InuYasha, Kagome's idea is splendid," said Miroku smirking at the thought of joining

with the girls.

"Thank you, Miroku."

"We should decided amongst each group," said Kikyou. The guys and girls huddled, again.

mutter, mutter, argue, argue, mutter, mutter, agree, agree

"So, it's decided," shouted Miroku hardly able to bare the anticipation. "we will collaborate to over come that dastardly duo."

"Well," whispered Arie to Kagome. "He sure is excited. What's his name?" asked Arie, who at this point only knows the girls, Jakotsu (please ignore how odd that sounds), Kouga, InuYasha, and Shippo.

"He's-" started Kagome before Miroku interrupted by grabbing Arie's hands.

"I, my dear lady, am Miroku, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to do me the honor of baring me a son."

"……………….Um." said Arie blushing and backing away before Sango hit Miroku on the head. "Thank you, Sango."

" So, how are we going to get those two back?" asked Rin, oblivious of what had just happened. Just then InuYasha smacked his neck.

"Greetings," said a small voice.

"What's that?" asked Kouga.

"Myoga, the flea." informed InuYasha (two words I never thought I did see together).

"You have fleas?" asked Arie not able to contain a good dog joke.

"Stupid mutt." said Kouga

"Too true." agreed Arie.

"Would you two shut up!" shouted InuYasha.

Well, you read now just review, please.


	5. Of Cookies and Plot Planing

I don't own InuYasha, the show or the hanyou.

InuYasha: So about this "show," is it good?

Me: No, InuYasha. I just lack a life _so much_ that I watch your show and write fan fictions

about it because, its that bad.

InuYasha: Well, that's not very nice to say.

Me: sighRead and review.

"Revenge in sweet," said Jakotsu as he and Shippo left Arie's house, unnoticed.

"And so are these cookies," added Shippo as he munched on the cookies they had

taken.

"Come on, Shippo. Lets go, I think I hear them coming," said Jakotsu before the two

slipped away once again.

"What happened to the cookies you baked, Arie?" Kagome asked Arie, while everyone else was in the bedroom debating the duo's fate.

"Well, I only baked a few on the bottom, I bought the rest," said Arie walking to where Kagome was.

"They're gone." noticed Kagome

"NANI? That little fox! He left one," said Arie noticing a few paw prints next to the last cookie, she picked it up, and her and Kagome made their way back to the bedroom with the others.

"Think of anything good?" asked Kagome, a silence followed. "Guess not."

"Hey, Ayame," said Arie sweetly, as she sat down next to the female wolf. "I know we had a bad start tonight, but I can't let a stupid argument get in the way of a good prank, so I want you to have the last cookie. I baked it myself." With that last statement Kouga's eyes widened.

"What's your problem?" asked InuYasha before a loud crunch was heard followed by an equally loud "OW!"

"I can't cook to save my life," muttered Arie while patting Ayame's shoulder.

"It's perfect." said Naraku from a dark corner.

"No its not," whined Ayame, while rubbing her sore teeth.

"He has a plan," said Sango.

"Oh," said Ayame.

"What is it? Tell us!" said Rin, gleefully.

"No really, Jakotsu, they're great! You should try one!" insisted Shippo, as he finished the last store bought cookie.

"So you keep on saying," responded Jakotsu before drifting off into yet another daydream. _I wonder what InuYasha wears under that jacket._

"HERE!" shouted Shippo, cramming a cookie into Jakotsu's mouth. "Just try it." And Jakotsu did, much to his displeasure.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Jakotsu quickly disposing of the cookie. "You liar! You said they were good." Wondering what went wrong, Shippo tried one, similar reaction.

"So basically," said Sango after Naraku had finished. "We go and do all the work while you watch everything safely in here with Kanna's mirror."

"That's how he works with me," said Kagura.

"It will not happen as expected," said Kikyou. An evil smile suddenly came over Arie's face.

"I think the cats got something," said Kouga.

"What is your plan?" asked Jaken.

"InuYasha?" said Arie.

"Yeah?" responed the hanyou.

"How well can you act?"

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy lately so, thanks for waiting. If you are reading this all together and I sound like a babbling monkey then never mind. Anyway, please review.


	6. It all comes to together, well sorta

I don't own either InuYasha (the show or the hanyou).

InuYasha: You still haven't said what my show is like.

Me: Well, it's…um… good.

InuYasha: GOOD! I have my own show and all you say is good? What happens on it?

Me: Can't I just write, now?

InuYasha: NO! You baka answer me!

Me: It has you, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku and everyone else I don't say.

InuYasha: Wait it has me, and Kagome, (I nod) and Kikyou? (nod again) Oh, no!

Arie looked around the room at everyone in turn as if making sure her plan would work, smirking all the while.

"So," demanded InuYasha. "Why do I need to 'act'? "

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru. "What is it you has in store for my dear younger brother?"

"Well, I think you'll like my plan Sesshomaru-sama."

"I didn't lie," defended Shippo as the two sat in their new hide out. "They were good before."

"Sure, and just the last ones were horrible," replied Jakotsu sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly. The last ones were bad but the others weren't."

"They did that on purpose!" pouted Jakotsu.

"No, they didn't," said Shippo. _Kagome would never do some thing like that, would _

_she? _Shippo shook his head to try to get rid of that thought_. Must have been InuYasha._

_Wait, what if they're trying to get us back?_ "Hey, Jakotsu?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think that…um… never mind."

"NO! NO! NEVER!" shouted a terrified InuYasha. "Who are you trying to get back at, you stupid cat, them or me."

"Them actually," responded Arie, her calmness sharply contrasting InuYasha's panic. "But if I get to watch you squirm in the process that is a nice bonus."

"I just met you," said InuYasha wildly trying to defend himself. "No, no, no! Not even everyone of you could make me!"

"What is it Shippo?" asked Jakotsu.

"It was nothing really," replied Shippo.

"Oh, come on, tell me."

"No, Its silly."

"You can tell me."

"Well,"

"YOU!" shouted InuYasha grabbing the closest and least fortunate person, Jaken. "You won't let them make me right?"

"Let me go," demanded Jaken. "I only serve Lord Sesshomaru." With that InuYasha promptly dropped Jaken and began to pout.

"InuYasha," said Miroku. "What if I told you," he whispered the rest to InuYasha.

"Really," said InuYasha stunned "You could do that?" Miroku nodded. "I'm in."

"Do you think InuYasha and the others could be trying to get back at us?" asked Shippo.

"InuYasha," said Jakotsu dreamily. "No, he wouldn't." Jakotsu and Shippo sighed together, one happily and the other annoyed.

"I- I can't do it," said InuYasha backing away from the newly made hide out.

"InuYasha, you have to, you'll ruin everything!" said Arie from the bushes, making sure he was going to chicken out like he was now.

"Jakotsu," someone called from outside.

"Did you hear that?" Shippo asked Jakotsu.

"InuYasha?" asked no one in particular. The two walked outside to see what had happened.

"Jakotsu," continued InuYasha. "I-got to go. OW! said InuYasha as a rock was throw at him. InuYasha rubbed his shoulder and glared at a near by bush "Ok, ok" he turned back to Jakotsu. "Can you follow me? I need- to tell you something."

"Oh! InuYasha," said Jakotsu. "I knew this day would come."

"What, Jakotsu!" shouted Shippo. "Fine. I can work alone." Shippo walked back in to the hide out.

"This way," InuYasha forced himself to say as he walked towards the trap.

Jakotsu giggled behind him. "Anything you say," said Jakotsu before a dark mist came about him, he yawned. "I'm getting a bit sleepy." Jakotsu fell asleep on the ground.

"Perfect," said InuYasha through his red jacket (if there is a Japanese word for it that you know please tell me.).

"Shippo," called a sweet sounding voice from inside the hide out.

"Who's there?" asked Shippo in false bravery.

"I'm Rin," she continued.

"Rin?" Shippo repeated. Rin nodded. _She's beautiful. _

"Will you follow me, this way?" said Rin starting to were InuYasha had lead Jakotsu. _I feel so horrible, like I'm lying._

"Are you ok Rin?" asked Shippo.

"No, Shippo. Don't go that way. It's a trap," said Rin so only Shippo could hear her.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Our Dear Jakotsu

I bet you all thought I wasn't going to write any more. Nope, I just have lots of homework. I don't own-

InuYasha: Does Kagome see this show?

Me: Could you let me do the disclaimer?

InuYasha: Just answer me!

Me: But if I don't do the disclaimer-

InuYasha: I DON'T CARE JUST TELL ME!

Me: Calm down, psycho, I suppose she could.

InuYasha: Oh, man! She's going to sit me for sure.

Me: **sigh **I don't own InuYasha.

InuYasha: Read and review.

"InuYasha?" muttered a sleeping Jakotsu as Kirara carried him to the others.

"That was an excellent show, InuYasha!" said Arie as she tailed behind her new

Victim.

"Shut up! " said InuYasha as he lowed Jakotsu to the ground, near the girls.

"Did Rin and Shippo get back yet?" asked Sango ignoring InuYasha.

"No," said Kagome wearing a new Kimono as she fixed her hair. "Not for a while."

"Really, I'm going to go find them," declared Arie boldly as she stood up abruptly and walked in a random direction.

"Do you even know where they are?" asked Jaken

"No, not a clue," admitted Arie as she stopped in her traces.

"InuYasha, why don't you show Arie where they are?" suggested Kagome. "I know you can smell them."

"Why do _I _have to go. That girl is crazy!"

"Just go, InuYasha, or should I tell every one about your little mishap with Boyou?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"and the tree?" added Kagome with a smirk, InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Well, I…um… Let's go Arie, Shippo and Rin aren't goin' to find themselves!" said InuYasha trying to get away from Kagome as fast as possible.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Rin as she rode a long on Shippo's toy horse. The Horse suddenly transformed back, and Shippo had both the small horse and a leaf in his hands.

"You have so many fun things Shippo!"

"What?" said Jakotsu finally waking up. "Where am I?"

"Jakotsu!" shouted Kagome, doing her best to sound overwhelmingly pleased to see him. "I so glad you're awake!"

"I don't care about you! Where's InuYasha?" Jakotsu demanded.

"Hey, everyone," Kagome called over her shoulder. "Our dear Jakotsu has finally awoken!"

"What did you-" Jakotsu began to say.

"Really!" said a voice. With that Kikyou, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame all came to Kagome's side, all with new beautiful Kimonos and acting just as pleased.

"This is going to be quite interesting." muttered Miroku from a near by bush.

"Jakotsu," the girls shouted as they all surrounded him, smiling and laughing, laughter of revenge.

"NO! Get away from me!" shouted an extremely disturbed Jakotsu.

Note to readers (mostly the Jakotsu fans): I not trying to be cruel to Jakotsu. He is actually my second favorite anime character. If I could write more often I won't have to say this. I just don't want you all thinking I'm a evil and hurtful person.


	8. InuYasha?

Kagome: bursts into room INUYASHA!

Me: Oh, this is going to be good! grabs popcorn and chair

K: You said what, exactly, to Kikyou!

InuYasha: I-I can explain!

K: Really!

I: Um… well… I…I…I have a twin.

K: Oh, That's it! InuYasha, sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!

Me: Uh… that's got to hurt!

I: Shut up! Just write!

K: smiling Read and review!

Me: Oh! To all of my so very faithful readers, I'm really sorry it took me so long to

update. I've crazy with all the homework, but, thankfully, vacation is just around the

corner!

Jakotsu sat for a long time, just shivering and staring into an infinite space. "I-I-I …" he stuttered.

"Oh, what could possibly be a matter, my sweet?" asked Ayame as she smiled evilly

and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Get away from me you retched woman!" shouted Jakotsu as he pushed Ayame, "I just want InuYasha!" he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Arie for the twenty-seventh time.

"Yes!" replied InuYasha through clenched teeth.

"Really?"

"No!" InuYasha shouted as he quickly turned around, "I'm just leading you around blindly in circles, because it's fun!" InuYasha finished, still fuming.

"I knew it!" said Arie as she looked at InuYasha suspiciously.

"Just keep on walking, they should be just up a head." said angrily InuYasha as he continued on his way.

"Hey," said Miroku, nudging Kouga, "Do know where Naraku is? I haven't seen him anywhere!"

"I dunno. I think he's in the house." replied

"Well, what's he doing in there? He should be helping." said Miroku as he stood up and walked toward the house, Kouga at his heels.

"Shippo, you're so much fun!" exclaimed Rin, "What else do you have?" she asked.

"Well… I do have my top." replied Shippo blushing.

"Oh, yes! Let's play with that!" shouted Rin gleefully.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" said Arie as the two walked.

"What!" hissed InuYasha.

"Why's your name InuYasha? I mean, the inu part makes sense… 'cause that means dog, but yasha….? That means female demon. Now, that's the part that has me confused. Why would your parents name you InuYasha if you're not a girl? Unless-"

"Would you shut up already!" growled InuYasha.

"Well, that's not very nice at all!"

"Rin and Shippo should be just in that cave up ahead. So, shut up or they'll hear you!"

"Hear _me_?" whispered Arie, "You're the one being loud."

"What should we do with him, now?" asked Kagura, very much beginning to like the idea of temporary freedom from Naraku.

"I'm not sure." said Kagome with a shrug.

"We can't just leave me here." chimed in Ayame.

"I think that's a great idea!" shouted Jakotsu, "Just leave me here all alone-" he paused for a moment and then smiled, "But with my InuYasha, of course."

"What do you mean 'your' InuYasha!" shouted Kikyou and Kagome in perfect unison. They both turned to each other and glared.

"Oh, Kagome! You must be mistaken. I believe you just inferred that InuYasha was yours." said Kikyou almost laughing.

"Well, you've got that right! Because I sure did!" replied Kagome sharply, one hand on her hip, and the other pointed directly at Kikyou.

"Now, now you two, we should he fighting them, not each other." said Sango.

Miroku and Kouga walked slowly up the stairs to Arie's house. The lights were on in the nearby bedroom, and they could both hear shouting. Miroku reached his hand towards the door knob, but suddenly stopped short. "Maybe… you'd better open it." Miroku chuckled as he shoved Kouga towards the door and quickly stood behind him.

"Why should I open it!" shouted Kouga as he turned around quickly, kicking up small whirlwinds of dust.

"We'll both open it." said Miroku with a sigh. Kouga nodded, this sounded much more reasonable to him. They both grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open.

Inside sat Naraku as he stared at the mirror Kanna was holding in front of him. Kanna turned her ghost-like eyes towards the monk and the wolf. "He's been like for hours." she said, her soft voice like pins falling all in turn on a hard steel floor.

"What could she mean?" said Miroku, his curiosity propelling him forward.

"What are… nuts!" exclaimed Kouga, " I'm getting' outta here!" he declared and he turned and quickly left the house.

Miroku continued to walk behind Naraku, until he could almost make out to figures that were moving across Kanna's mirror.


End file.
